Human African trypanosomiasis (HAT) occurs in 36 countries in Sub-Saharan Africa, threatening an estimated 60 million people with debilitating disease. No vaccines are available for prevention of infection by Trypanosoma brucei, which causes trypanosomiasis. Drugs in use are toxic, and drug resistance can be an issue (for review, see Docampo and Moreno, 2003, Parasitol Res; 90 Supp 1:S10-3). As a result, new and safer drugs are needed for the treatment of trypanosomiasis (Cowman and Crabb, 2003, Trends Parasitol; 19(11):538-43; Pink et al., 2005, Nat Rev Drug Discov; 4(9):727-40; and Gelb and Hol, 2003, Science; 297(5580):343-4). In addition, additional new drugs must be developed, in order to prepare for possible emergence of drug resistance in the parasites (de Koning, 2001, Int J Parasitol; 31(5-6):512-22; Ouellette, 2001, Trop Med Int Health; 6(11):874-82; and Sinyangwe et al., 2004, Vet Parasitol; 119(2-3):12-35).